Lionia queen of the Thundercats
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An AU where Lion-o is a girl named Lionia. She becomes queen and now must go with the Thundercats to stop Mum-Ra. When the tigers are freed they are brought back out of kindness of the good spirits. Now joined by white tiger Bengali things will get interesting. Especially because now that Bengali and Lionia are pledge to be married by Javan (Leader of tigers) and Tygra her brother.
1. Chapter 1

_An AU where Lion-o is a girl named Lionia. She becomes queen and now must go with the Thundercats to stop Mum-Ra. When the tigers are freed they are brought back out of kindness of the good spirits. Now joined by white tiger Bengali things will get interesting. Especially because now that Bengali and Lionia are pledge to be married by Javan (Leader of tigers) and Tygra her brother._

chapter 1

The queen Claudius wife was expecting a cub. Tygra was going to be a big brother.

That night the cub was born and the queen had died. She had given birth to a girl.

Claudius told Tygra the news. "The birth had complications your mother is gone now but not before delivering the future queen. You have a sister." he said. "Her name is Lionia I'm sorry, Tygra one day you will understand." Claudius said.

Lionia began to grow. She was becoming as lovely as her mother. Many of the boys cats were taken by her looks. But one look from her older brother Tygra and they back off. Claudius told Tygra if anything happened to him Tygra would decided what best for Lionia and protect her.

Tygra agreed to this she was his little sister.

Lionia was fascinated with tales of technology. She was kind and compassionate. Even though she had a bad temper she was full of mercy.

She even showed mercy to two lizard prisoners. Even to having them released.

Tygra knew his sister had kind soul. Remind him some much of his mother. He often told her about their mother.

There was a sound. "What is that sound?" Lionia asked.

"It looks like the whole lizard army." Tygra said.

The alarm sounded.

Panthro was revealed to be alive but as a prisoner. He was chained up in a tree. Claudius went up the tree to rescue him only to be stabbed in the back and killed. It wasn't Panthro it was Mum-Ra! and He revealed himself.

The lizards locked up Tygra and Lionia. "What's this?" Lionia asked.

"What is it?" Tygra asked.

"Sometimes my plans get us a key." Lionia said.

They managed to free Cheetara and Jaga. Jaga gave Lionia the shield and sword now she was queen of the Thundercats. "I'll hold them off just go." Jaga said.

With that the three cats left.

They were heading out of the city and met Wilykat and Wilykit. Lionia was bent on revenge. Now upon the ship of the fishmen she discovered how destructive vengeance can be.

"I know what must do find the book of omens." Lionia said.

"Then let's go." Tygra said.

So the five cats headed out to find the book of omens. During a fight with the lizards the real Panthro appeared.

He was a bit unsure of the group at first.

"I'm now the queen." Lionia said.

"Fine if you slow me down your on your own." Panthro said.

During fight in the mines he saw that the sword of omens was in capable hands.

"I served your father proudly and I'll do the same for you my queen." Panthro said.

There were many things they encountered. The managed to obtain the book of omens. Lionia discovered her ancestor and what he did. Now she knows what to do. They must get the spirit stones.

They found the village of Elephants where the stone was. Lionia because of shortsightedness and failing to look at the big picture cause a lot of trouble for everyone. Anet suggested going into the Magi oar woods.

She met guardian spirit after meeting the wood masters. She now knows what is going on. The wood masters are the real danger to the forest. After sending them away the guardian thanked them.

Now it was time to head to back to the village. They found the elephants in danger. During the fight Grune and the lizards decided to retreat.

Anet stopped Lionia. "By evening bell tomorrow you will know a part of your brother you didn't know was there." Anet said.

"Okay." Lionia said.

Lionia and Tygra saw an old Memory and she was shocked by what she saw. When Tygra told her the truth they patched up. Lionia found the spirit stone then Lionia and Tygra escaped the Astral plane.

Tygra and Cheetara began to talk and they kissed. Lionia was shocked her big brother was in love.

Lionia was happy for her brother but felt like Cheetara was going replace her spot in her brother's heart.

During the next battle Lionia perished but the spirit stone gave her another chance. She went through the trials but failed the final one. She passed the test Jaga gave her when she was willing to give up her life for her friends. So she could stay.

She had some explaining to do.

Now Lionia and Tygra were going through the mountains. They were looking for a short cut. "I think we're lost." Lionia said.

"I never get lost." Tygra said.

"Can't admit your wrong can you?" Lionia said after throwing snowball at him.

"And you never act your age." Tygra said.

She threw another at him and Tygra's yelling caused and avalanche. They found cave inside was tigers. "We are the tiger clan welcome home Tygra." Caspin said.

Then they encounter a tiger Lionia's age he was white. "Hi I'm Bengali." he said.

"Nice to meet you Bengali." Lionia said.

"You know your very nice." Bengali said.

Tygra came over and glare. "What were you saying about my sister?" Tygra asked.

"That she is nice a girl," Bengali said shaking with fear.

"Oh sorry big brother habit." Tygra said.

They discovered what was going on. Due Tygra acting humble by forgiving his father for what he did the Tigers were freed and disappeared.

Suddenly the tigers reappeared. "Why have you been brought back?" Tygra asked.

"I am the reason the good spirits and I thought the tigers deserved another chance and hope they can make the right decision I used some magic on this place to keep the evil spirits out. Now they can learn to let go of their pride like you did and make better choices." Jaga said. Then vanished.

"Now we can be together." Tygra said. "But I'm a Thundercat now and I must help stop Mum-Ra." he said.

"We understand we all agreed if we came back we will no longer will have anything to do with Mum-Ra because of you we became good." Javan said.

The Bengali came up. "Can I come with you guys?" he asked.

Bengali's mother and father came up. "Son don't ask them that they probably won't allow it." his parents said.

"But mother, father I want to go." Bengali said.

"You know, I can see Bengali wants to come with you." Javan said. "Maybe a future husband for Lionia maybe then we can finally be one with Thundera." he said.

"I don't know dad but sounds like a good idea." Tygra said. "He is a nice guy and he is polite to my sister." he said.

"If I may interrupt why are deciding my future for me?" Lionia asked.

"And mine too?" Bengali asked.

"Well they seem a lot a like a see a couple." Javan said.

"Me too I agree to this." Tygra said.

They shook hands on it.

Claudius and the queen who were in the spirit world agreed to this, it would unit the cat clans and hopefully bring tigers back to Thundera.

So they headed down the mountains while looking for the short cut. "Here we are." Tygra said.

"Great now let's find the others," Lionia said.

"Hey wait up!" Bengali said.

The other Thundercats saw Tygra and Lionia and someone new.

"Hey guys who's your friend?" Panthro asked.

"This Bengali we have quite a story to tell you." Tygra said.

Tygra told them everything. They were stunned.

Lionia wasn't happy.

"What's wrong Lionia you look angry." Cheetara said.

"I am angry, you wouldn't believe what Tygra and his father did. They arranged me and Bengali to be married to help bring the tigers and Thundera to good relations." Lionia said.

"Yeah I can't believe they did that." Bengali said.

"Excuse me snowflake you wanted to come along." Tygra said.

"Who are you calling snowflake?" Bengali asked.

"I think he means you I never see a white tiger before." Panthro said.

"Well just like other tigers we exist. White tigers are a rare thing. Every since before tigers came to third earth there had been ones born with wonderful white coats. Ranging in the types of white. But when we arrived on third earth white tigers have also been born to the clan. But when the other white tigers went foraging or hunting they never came back. They never found bodies they thought they were capture no one knows what happened to them so when I was born I was the only white tiger left in village." Bengali said.

"I'm probably the only one left on third earth." he said.

"Don't worry everything will be fine most likely now that the tigers are free more whites tigers will probably be born." Cheetara said.

Now it was time to move out.

To be continued.

(Who knows what will happen next?)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

They made it all the way to dog city. They had to get supplies. Panthro wanted out of this town quickly. "Got a lot of bad memories of this place." Panthro said.

They saw a poster of a cat.

"She must of survived the fall of Thundera." Cheetara said.

"Yes she must have." Lionia said.

"Now she just has to survive the pit," Panthro said.

They saw what happened in the pit and met Dobo the one in charge.

Lionia tried to free Pumrya but wound up get caught.

Now she was forced to fight Pumrya. She kept getting up. "Why do you keep standing up?" Pumrya asked.

"I promised I'd stand by you and I will keep that promise." Lionia said.

"I will not kill my queen." Pumrya said.

After some persuasion Dobo let them live.

Now it was time to head to Mount Plun-darr. They saw many cats being worked really hard. The rats were looking for the sword of Plun-darr (Mum-Ra's sword.) Now they must get it before things become worse for them.

Tygra and Cheetara managed to get the sword. They came out as the slaves left to go to the town Lionia told them about.

Now they had to keep the sword from Mum-Ra. He was coming to get it.

Lionia saw Mum-Ra had the sword and Bengali and Pumrya all tied up. Mum-Ra told Lionia make a choice the sword or her friends. Lionia chose her friends while Mum-Ra fled.

"We are looking at a whole new war." Lionia said.

Now they must head back to dog city and meet up with Wilykit and Wilykat.

They were in the forest. "Where Lionia and Bengali?" Cheetara asked.

"I sent them to get firewood." Tygra said.

"Or is it a way to get them alone so they can get to know each other?" Cheetara asked.

"Are you sure you want them alone?" Panthro asked.

"Don't worry I asked Pumrya to watch them." Tygra said.

"You are having Pumrya spy?" Cheetara asked.

"Yeah so what I'm still Lionia's big brother. She is my responsibility." Tygra said.

"Yeah because now that your dad is gone you have to protect her." Panthro said sarcastically.

Meanwhile Lionia and Bengali were looking for fire wood. Lionia found a baby winged frog. "Poor little baby." she said and placed him back in his nest.

"You sure have quite the caring side." Bengali said.

"Thanks now lets get back to gathering the fire wood." Lionia said.

"I have the feeling Tygra only sent us out here so we could get to know one another." Bengali said.

"I agree with you." Lionia said.

Bengali showed her a flower. "That's pretty." Lionia said.

"I thought so too." Bengali said.

Lionia sniffed it and strange liquid sprayed on her face. Bengali saw he face it was swollen.

"It's not that bad barely noticeable." Bengali said nervously.

They met Ponzi a salesman.

Now they must help him make more of that elixir he sells so they can stop Mum-Ra. Meanwhile Tygra was under the effects of a love potion. Panthro claimed it was like having another cub around.

Lucy ate all the leaves they gathered.

Mum-Ra came back and attacked them. Lucy now a giant butterfly saved them because she was now full of miracle elixir qualities.

They bid good bye to Ponzi and Lucy.

Tygra came up.

"How are you feeling?" Lionia asked.

"Like you all look." Tygra answered.

Now it was time to head back to dog city. They met up with Wilykit and Wilykat and an old friend. Jorma the dog who is familiar with technology. He offered to help with the book.

He told them about Soul sever. He was trying to give machines souls.

Lionia and the Thundercat had to investigate this. Soul sever decided to try it on Tygra but wound up creating a monster. Flicker sacrifice himself and saved Tygra and the others.

The soul sever was left to grieve alone with the seemingly dead flicker.

Now they headed out to Aviator a city that was in the sky.

They made it to Aviator and met Vultaire. They soon discovered he was with Mum-Ra. Pumrya battled Vultaire and got injured. Pumrya hated Mum-Ra she didn't even care that he saved her.

After the kindness the Thundercats showed her she could betray them.

Mum-Ra blasted her and took the stone.

"Brace for impact." a Bird said.

Everyone was alright.

"Hey guys Pumrya is alright she just came too." Cheetara said.

"I'm sorry guys but I know I can do better." Pumrya said.

"We know you can." Lionia said.

"But look at this you got all the animals together." Wilykit said.

"Now let's get the last stone." Lionia said.

"We can also get the Tech stone from Mum-Ra." Bengali said.

"Great let's do this." Lionia said.

The book of omens lead them to the next power stone. The soul stone. They headed out to get it. They knew they still had to get the tech stone back from Mum-Ra.

"We must get it back." Bengali said.

"I know we have to." Lionia said.

"All of us do." Tygra said.

"I feel so guilty." Pumrya said.

"Don't Mum-Ra was just using you." Cheetara said.

"I know." Pumrya said.

"Look there is the place where have to get the soul stone." Panthro said.

"Then let's get it be for Mum-Ra does." Lionia said.

As the search of soul stone continued Bengali and Lionia got to know each other. They began to develop some feelings for each other. Bengali would sometimes try to get her attention.

Lionia would notice and liked it.

Sometimes he would cheer her up or make her laugh. Even if he gets more than he bargained for.

They managed to find the soul stone. Mum-Ra appeared ready to take it. They began to battle. Wilykit managed to grab the stone in all the confusion. During the fight Pumrya managed to grab the tech stone from Mum-Ra. He was about to attack her.

Lucky for Pumrya Cheetara was there to save her.

Mum-Ra saw Lionia and decided to attack her. Bengali saw this and pushed her out of the way. "Move!" he said and got hit.

"Bengali!" Lionia said. She ran to him.

Bengali was in pain.

Lionia prepared to fight. The sun came out of the clouds and Mum-Ra retreat.

"Bengali, you got to be okay." Lionia said. "I love you." she said.

"I love you too," Bengali said weakly.

Pumrya took a look. "It's not serious he'll just be a little sore." Pumrya said bandaging up Bengali's wound.

"Thank you for saving me." Lionia said.

"I had to do it I love you." Bengali said.

"I love you too." Lionia said.

"Now that we have all stones and have the animals together we can stop Mum-Ra together." Lionia said as she helped Bengali to his feet.

Now it was time to prepare for the final battle against Mum-Ra.

All the animals were ready for this. The elephants, the birds, the dogs, the fishmen, the cats and even the tigers were ready. This was going to be the battle that will finally bring peace to all the animals.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

The Thundercats knew things would not be easy but at least they had their allies. Suddenly the ran into someone it was an exhausted white tiger. They gave him some food and water.

"Thank you so much." he said. "My name Tygrous" he said.

"Nice to meet you where did you come from I thought I was the only white tiger left." Bengali said.

"There are others being held captive by some Lizards. The lizards captured every white tiger for the tiger clan. I don't know why but it probably because according to the legend of how white tigers came to be they probably assume we have magically qualities." Tygrous said.

"Can you tell us this legend?" Lionia asked.

"Yes a long time ago before tigers came to Third earth with the other animals and before the animals were with Mum-Ra a female tiger was widowed before she could have a child. She prayed everyday. Hoping to either be granted her husband back or a cub. The good spirits sprinkled stardust on her from a star that was the purest white. They told her she will bare cub. Sure enough many months later she gave birth to a son. Her son had the most beautiful white coat. He had stripes like other tigers but he was all white and not orange and white like other tigers. The widow was amazed by the beauty of her son. Everyone admired her son. Sure enough more of the good spirits sprinkled more widows who lost their husbands before they bore children with the dust of the same star and more white tigers were born. That is how the white tiger came to be." Tygrous said.

"I see," Lionia said.

"We have to free these white tigers." Bengali said.

"Bengali is right." Pumrya said.

"Then let's go." Lionia said.

They went in and found the white tigers all locked up there was a really old one. He saw Bengali. "Bengali?" he said.

"How do you know my name?" Bengali asked.

"How do I know I'm your grandfather." he said.

"My grandfather. You mean my grandpa Whitensius?" Bengali asked.

"Yes I was taken only few days after you were born." Whitensius said.

"We'll get all of you out of here so you can return home." Lionia said.

"The curse was broke." Tygra said.

"Yes we know." another said. "We know you did it out of humility. You will become fine leader in your father's place Tygra." she said.

They let the tigers out and the lizards discovered them. "Come on you have to fight back if you want to be free." Lionia said.

The tigers did. They managed to escape. "Now we can go home." Whitensius said.

"This is wonderful." Bengali said.

"Thank you all so much we will help you any time." Whitensius said. "I hope you two will have a happy life together once you are married to Lionia Bengali you two are a beautiful couple." he said.

With that the white tigers headed home.

The tigers saw them arrive. The white tigers told the story of how the Thundercats saved the day.

Now the tigers and other animals knew it was time to help the Thundercats with the final battle.

It was almost time for the final battle. "Is everyone ready?" Lionia asked.

"We sure are." Tygra said.

"We will defeat Mum-Ra no doubt about it." A tiger said.

"It is good to be confident but not overconfident." Lionia said.

"She's right." Cheetara said.

"Now is everyone prepared for this?" Lionia asked.

"Yes," They answered.

"Now let's get moving." Lionia said.

So the Thundercats and the other animals began to move out.

They made to the peak. Soon Mum-Ra and his forces would be over the hill.

"Lionia it's almost time." Bengali said.

"I know, but no matter what I happens I love you." Lionia said.

"I know be careful because I don't want to know what life is like without you." Bengali said.

"Same for you." Lionia said.

They had a small kiss. Tygra cleared his throat breaking the tender moment.

They saw Mum-Ra and his troops coming up. "Charge!" Mum-Ra said.

"For Third earth." Lionia said. "Charge," she said.

The two armies charged at each other. Lionia could see many of the lizards and rats were feeling torn. "Listen I know you Lizards and Rats lived under the effect of Mum-Ra and a bad leaders but it doesn't have to be this way for you, decide what you want." Lionia said.

Realizing Lionia was speaking the truth. The lizards and Rats turned against their generals and leaders. "Lionia's right you guys don't care about us." A lizards said.

"Yeah we can have better life." a rat said.

They began to fight with the Thundercats.

"Look Lionia got the Lizards and Rats to fight with us." Bengali said.

"Well I'll be." Panthro said.

They managed to trap Mum-Ra in his sarcophagus and Cheetara put a magical lock on it. This way Mum-Ra wouldn't get out. The programmed a ship and sent him away from Third earth to an uninhabited part of the galaxy. So if Mum-Ra does escape from his sarcophagus he would have hard time finding his way back.

The Generals were arrested. Pumrya and the others treated the wounded.

Later all the animals met up. "Everyone we all did well now we can have true peace and can rely on one another. Now we can rebuild the places that got destroyed because of Mum-Ra and his forces we will do it together." Lionia said.

They began to rebuild over the couple of years. Now all the towns and cities were whole again.

Thundera was brought back to it's beautiful state.

"Now we can bring forth happiness." Lionia said.

"Yes we can." Bengali said. He looked at her and smiled.

Lionia smiled at him. They came in closer they were about to kiss.

"Lionia," Tygra said.

"Huh, oh Tygra." Lionia said.

"Sorry was I interrupting?" Tygra asked.

"Not really what is it?" Lionia asked.

"Cheetara and I are getting married." Tygra said.

"That's wonderful," Lionia said. "I'm so happy for you both." she said.

"All of the animals must know." Bengali said.

"Your right." Lionia said. "Did you tell your father?" she asked.

"I sure did he's very happy to here it." Tygra said.

"That's wonderful." Lionia said.

The wedding planning had begun. It was perfect. On the wedding day many of the cats and other animals attended. In fact the whole Tiger clan attended. Everyone was so happy about this occasion.

Tygra and Cheetara were finally married.

It wasn't long before Tygra and Cheetara would here the patter of little feet. Everyone knew that Cheetara was going to have a cub. They got quite the surprise the day the cub was born. Cheetara gave birth to twins two boys.

They named the Wildcat and Wildcub. Wildcat looked more like Tygra while Wildcub looked more like Cheetara.

Javan was there they day his grandsons were born. "They look so amazing. Spots and stripes." Javan said.

"Yes they are wonderful." Tygra said.

Short time later was the wedding of Bengali and Lionia. All the animals attended. They were so happy about this. It was truly a night to remember.

"Maybe someday we will have a cub of our own." Bengali said.

"Yes maybe." Lionia said.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

It had been a couple of years since Mum-Ra's defeat and everyone was at peace.

Bengali and Lionia had been hoping for a cub. Now they were getting their wish.

Bengali placed his hand on her middle. "A cub?' he asked.

"Yes I am absolutely sure, we're going to have a baby." Lionia said.

"This marvelous." Bengali said. "We need to let Thundera know and your brother." he said.

Lionia and Bengali sent out the word that soon a new prince or princess will be born.

The months began to pass and Lionia was showing that the birth of the cub was going to be very soon.

Lionia's brother and family came to visit in the winter. The cub was going to come very soon.

On a freezing winter night Lionia went into labor.

Bengali, Tygra and the other's were waiting outside. Pumrya and Cheetara had some experience delivering cubs so they were helping.

Lionia was in great deal of pain. The midwives and the doctor were telling her to push. Lionia was squeezing Pumrya's and Cheetara's hands.

Soon the little cub was born it was crying very loudly. "It's a boy!" the doctor said.

The midwives took the child and began to clean up the little boy.

The midwife then handed Lionia her swaddled son.

Cheetara came out. Everyone looked at her and Bengali got up. "It's a boy." she said.

"Congratulations Bengali." Tygra said.

"How's Lionia?" Bengali asked.

"She's alright, just very tired." Cheetara said.

Bengali went into to see his son. He saw the little cub. His son was white the light red mane like a lion.

"He's perfect." Bengali said. "Let's name him Tylon." he said.

"That's perfect." Lionia said.

Bengali and Lionia were now enjoying the presence of their new son.

To be continued.


End file.
